Many medical devices have programmable settings that allow for configuration of operational settings that control therapy or diagnostic functions.
Programmable neural modulation is used in a variety of forms, such as for pain management, and has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. In some instances, “neural modulation” and “neural stimulation” may be used interchangeably to describe excitatory stimulation that causes action potentials as well as inhibitory and other effects.
Examples of neuromodulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). SCS, by way of example and not limitation, has been used to treat chronic pain syndromes.
Some neural targets may be complex structures with different types of nerve fibers. An example of such a complex structure is the neuronal elements in and around the spinal cord targeted by SCS. This complexity may contribute to difficulties in placing modulation electrodes and difficulties in programming the modulation field(s) in different patients, as the optimal placement of the modulation electrodes and the optimal modulation field to treat a specific pain area can vary among patients.
SCS is often delivered using an implantable system. The implantable system is typically programmed in a health care facility by an individual (e.g. a doctor) who is interacting with a patient.